


В этом её мужество

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Future Character Death, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Лаванда знает, что её считают бесхарактерной, и всё же она примет бой вместе с остальными.





	В этом её мужество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is Her Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603245) by [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke). 



Лаванда знает, что другие считают её бесхарактерной, озабоченной лишь собственной внешностью да прорицаниями.  
  
А ведь способность смотреть в лицо будущему — есть проявление мужества (которое Гермионе должно быть знакомо, потому что будущее Гарри за прошедшее время — насколько бы ни были верны в деталях предсказания профессора Трелони — было сплошной чередой страданий), а внешность у неё — своя, что бы кто ни думал (для Рона и Гарри вообще в порядке вещей было заглядываться на хорошеньких девчонок, пока они вдруг не решили, что "хорошенькая" — значит "безмозглая". Она слышала, как они отзывались о Флёр, и поражалась тому, что та выбрала парня, чья семья позволяла себе такое).  
  
Она знает, что битва близко — не благодаря прорицанию, но благодаря тому, что Гарри вернулся. И она знает, что может погибнуть; ведь погиб сам Дамблдор, а она — не Дамблдор (во-первых, у неё, в отличие от него, есть чувство стиля, а во-вторых, она никогда не сражалась и не побеждала в схватке с Тёмным Лордом. Так что есть как плюсы, так и минусы в том, чтобы не являться Дамблдором).  
  
Она знает, что даже сейчас, когда битва уже на горизонте, кто-то всё ещё умудряется усмехнуться тому, что она наводит марафет.  
  
Но если ей предстоит умереть, то умрёт она, будучи похожей на саму себя, а не на Гермиону или Джинни, или на кого бы то ни было ещё из тех, кто считают себя лучше неё, потому что сосредоточены на более правильных вещах.  
  
В этом её мужество: сражаться против Пожирателей Смерти, оборотней и прочих последователей Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть — с макияжем на лице и палочкой в руке, обрушивать заклинания на врагов, будучи в том же наряде и туфлях, что и обычно.  
  
Она оставляет любимое платье на крышке своего чемодана.  
  
Если она умрёт, а они победят, то Парвати будет знать, какую причёску и макияж сделать ей на похороны и в какое платье одеть.


End file.
